1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to social media blogs, and more specifically, to authoring, archiving, and/or delivering social media video blogs.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional social media technologies allow for the authoring of visual content by one content author and for the consumption of that authored content by a large number of viewers. For instance, video and image hosting websites such as YOUTUBE and FLICKR allow content to be uploaded once and viewed many times. Conventional social media technologies may, however, not provide content authors with tools that promote creativity and improve the aesthetic qualities of user-authored videos. Conventional social media technologies also may not provide viewers of authored videos with tools for interacting with and/or changing the authored content.